1. Technical field
The invention relates to chairs, particularly to a chair with a footrest.
2. Related Art
Office chairs with a cushion elevation mechanism and/or flexible back have been very popular. Many chairs are provided with a flexible back with tilt flexibility to satisfy various requirements of users. Although existing chairs are very comfortable for users, almost all office chairs do not provide a footrest for supporting a user's feet to relax a user's his or her legs.
Even if some office chairs provide a footrest, but the position of the footrest cannot be adjusted or is hard to be adjusted. Users with different height need different positions of the footrest. A user will feel uncomfortable if the footrest cannot be set a proper position.
The parent application of the present invention discloses a fastening structure with a quick-release mechanism. Although the quick-release mechanism can shrink a slotted the inner sleeve to firmly hold a chair post of chair, it merely can provide a limited shrunk variation because there is only one through slot in the inner sleeve. Therefore, the inward holding pressure provided by the inner sleeve is not good enough.